


Scent marking for dummies

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: Stiles doesn't understand why Derek keeps glaring at him whenever he shows up to the loft lately.It could have something to do with the fact that the pack is secretly pissing off Derek by making Stiles smell like them rather than him. But hey, why don't they just get their heads out of their asses?





	Scent marking for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I posted for TW hahaha. But hey I'm still in love with scentmarking who would have thought (spoiler alert I did, I will love this to the day I die probably). I found this little 5+1 thing in my drafts and gave it an ending, didn't beta it tho. Enjoy!

They share clothes. It’s not something the pack sees as weird. It’s just something they do. But that’s not to say it didn’t took some time for Stiles to adapt. He was their first human pack member (human girlfriends were plus-ones at the time) and he lacked some …instincts.

It does make sense, well if you get it properly explained, Stiles supposes. He has the explanation now. They’re a strong, close pack and the wolves thrive on scent marking. At first, it was something the couples did. You know, the girls wearing their boyfriends jacket. Erica used Boyd’s shirts as terrifyingly short dresses and Allison and Lydia found out soon enough how happy it made their respective wolves if they wore their lacrosse jerseys. Possessive much? But Stiles got that. All the steps that followed? Not so much. Someone could’ve explained it to the squishy human. Someone _should’ve_ explained it.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Anyways, Scott and Stiles had one of their (in)famous bro-nights and Stiles forgot to bring a spare shirt. He blames it on being unable to focus while packing his bag. ADHD and all that jazz.

He wasn’t going to go to school in a dirty shirt, thank you very much. Especially not with fury friends who complain about every smell. So he borrowed a shirt from Scott. They did it all the time growing up. No big deal.

But apparently, the wolves disagreed. The moment he walked through the doors of BHHS, Isaac was onto him like a lost puppy. He wrinkled his nose and glared at Scott.

“Not fair! He isn’t yours, you know that. You have to share. At least until they finally-” Scott cuts him off, colour rising high on his cheeks. “I know, sorry, okay. He didn’t bring a spare shirt to our sleepover.”

Stiles would very much like for someone to tell him what the fuck is going on. But his sense of pride kicked in first. “Damn straight I’m not Scott’s. I’m not freaking _property_. What is _wrong_ with you people? Sharing me?”

Isaac physically recoils. He _flinches_. Scott’s wearing his anxious puppy look. _Sigh_. What did he to this time? “You don’t think you belong to us?” “Relax guys, I’m pack. You’re stuck with me until the other side of eternity. But I can’t be owned. Seriously, belonging is shit for couples. So quit the whining.” Okay, so maybe he is a bit cranky today. Sue him. But Scott, Isaac and Boyd (where did _he_ come from?) look at him with looks bordering on adoration. Especially Scott looks at him with a look he normally reserves for Allison.  Creepy. “Forever?” _Oh._ “Yes, I thought you knew that. Let’s go to class now.” Boyd smiles one of his rare smiles, squeezes his shoulder, hand lingering and strides over to Erica. Scott hugs him and darts out to find Allison. Isaac gives him a shy look but seems to gather courage and flings an arm over his shoulder, leading him to class.

The rest of the day the wolves keep being a bit touchy. Even Jackson voluntarily touches him a few times. Allison and Lydia seem to be in on the mood as well, hugging him as well. He even spends half of lunch break with Allison in his lap. It’s weird but not entirely unpleasant.

No, the unpleasant doesn’t start until the pack meeting later that night. The moment he steps into the loft the touching fest seems to be over. And Scott seems oddly off for some reason. The entire meeting Derek seems to be even more gloomy than usual. He keeps glaring at Stiles, he’s used to that, and, oddly enough, Scott. He only seems to calm down a bit when Allison sits down next to him and pats his cheek with a mischievous look on her face. Even odder, he usually bitches how Allison and Scott ‘absolutely reek of each other’ if one of them comes to close.

 *****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

A week or so later, lacrosse practice ends really late. Coach had them all running laps after practice because apparently he felt like it. Stiles curses to himself, he’s supposed to meet Derek in an hour to discuss what the hell they’re going to do about the pixies in the preserve. He practically throws his gear through the locker room and jumps into the shower. By the time the others join him under the somewhat warm sprays, he’s almost done. He starts dressing in record time, shoving Isaac’s stuff out of the way with an annoyed sigh.

Scott cocks his head at him, “Why the hurry bro?”

“I gotta meet with Derek in,” he checks his phone, “15 minutes, shit! I gotta run, see you guys tomorrow.”

Stiles grabs his lacrosse jersey and is out the door in no-time, running to his jeep and heading towards the loft.

Back in the locker room Jackson scoffs and shakes his head. “You’d say he’s smart enough to figure out why Derek consults only with him.”

Scott is a bit more forgiving. “He’s just not used to people liking him, they’ll get there eventually. I hope. Also, I’m telling him you said he’s smart.”

“O no you won’t McCall. Or I will tell him what you said about his jeep,” Jackson growls at him.

Isaac turns towards them with a pained look in his eyes.

“I’m gonna die. Derek will kill me in my sleep.”

Danny walks up behind Isaac and throws his arms Isaac’s waist. “I’m sure he won’t, what happened?”

“Stiles took the wrong jersey,” Isaac whispers defeated.

“So?” Scott looks at the others with a confused look in his eyes.

A slow grin spreads over Jackson’s face.

“You mean Stiles is over at Derek’s right know smelling completely like our angel boy? Amazing.”

“Oh. Derek is going to be furious. I’m sorry Isaac!”

“And you know what makes it worse? I kind of like it that Stiles smells like me. Well, like pack in general. He should smell like all of us. Oh god, Derek will kill me and hide my body in the preserve!”

“Don’t be dramatic”, Boyd pipes in. “This might be good for them. it could be an eye opener for Derek. Maybe he’ll finally do something about it. We should putting him in these situations till he cracks.”

Danny smirks at the boy, “I didn’t know you had such a devious side, I like it.”

Boyd shrugs and says, “I picked up a few things from Erica. So what do you guys say, shall we share as much clothes with Stiles as possible?”

“Sounds like a plan. Maybe we should get the girls in on this as well. God knows they can be ruthless.”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It’s three weeks later and the damn pixies are still in the preserve. Boyd and Stiles are on stake-out together and Stiles is freezing. He doesn’t know how Boyd does it, must be some freaky werewolf thing. But the jeep’s heater has been dead for a long time and Stiles can’t feel his hands anymore. He tells Boyd so much, and Boyd just pointedly looks at his bare arms. He huffs, how could he have known it would be so cold. He didn’t expect to sit here longer than an hour.

It’s been almost three hours now and his teeth start clattering. Boyd glares at him but he just glares back. Five minutes and two staring contests later, Boyd sighs long and suffering (who knew the he had a drama-streak in him?) and shrugs off his jacket. Stiles looks dumbly at the outstretched hand and then scrambles to grab the jacket and put it on. It’s amazingly warm. He hums content and focuses again. It might be him, but it seems like Boyd relaxes a bit more as well. He seems a bit more patient at the very least.

It’s almost midnight when Stiles drives towards the loft. He just dropped of Boyd at his house after the other made sure he’d go to Derek to give the alpha an update. Boyd seemed oddly pleased when Stiles informed him that yes, he was in fact going to see Derek. Fuck, speaking of Boyd, he still has his jacket. Well, it’s warm and comfy, why take it off. He’ll give it back tomorrow at school.

He bounces up the stairs and knocks on Derek’s door. He’s eager to get home and maybe get a few good hours of sleep for once. That’d be wonderful.

Derek opens the door and takes a deep breath. His face immediately falls, such a warm welcome, really. Stiles isn’t about to wait until Derek learns some manners and shoves past Derek. He’ll let himself in. He thinks he hears Derek mutter something along the lines of ‘his to?’ but he isn’t sure.

“Well, the pixies where a no-show. We’ve wasted a good three hours of our life watching nothing.”

Derek continues to glare at him.

“Not that it wasn’t a pleasure to ensure the safety of our city and pack with Boyd. Although he doesn’t make for the best conversations and it was extremely cold. You just be happy Boyd refrained from strangling me and gave me his jacket to keep me quiet. Like such a bribery could keep me quiet. Like anything could keep me quiet. As if.”

Derek seems to have loosened up a little bit.

“Well since there essentially isn’t any news, I’ll be on my way to get a good night’s sleep. Have a good night Derek.” He doesn’t know what possesses him to add the last part, but he says it without thinking. Like he would with, let’s say, Danny or Allison.

“You too, Stiles.”

It must be his imagination playing up, but he swears he sees something akin to a smile appearing on Derek’s face.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles is making homework with Erica and Malia. Well to be precise, he’s tutoring them. Calculus isn’t Erica’s strongest suit and Malia still struggles with school work at large.

The girls have been wearing really satisfied looks on their faces ever since he suggested going to pack night together, immediately after homework. Probably because it means an easy ride there, they both don’t have a car. But if he’s being completely honest, it’s creeping him the fuck out.

Malia and Erica are both terrifying women, but together? Together, they almost beat Lydia. Almost, because Lydia will be queen forever and ever. Too bad he’s over her. Once they started becoming friends, he realized that they wouldn’t have worked. She and Jackson are amazing together now that they’ve overcome some issues. And Lydia and him, well she’s his best female friend and he sees her as a sister now. His crush shifted onto someone even more unobtainable. But let’s not get into that now, he’s pretty sure the ladies on his bed are able to read minds. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Stiles checks his phone, “It is time to go my fierce princesses. Catwoman, your turn to ride shotgun. Go grab your coats.”

Erica and Malia turn to him in unison.

“I forgot my coat.”

“Shit, I didn’t bring one either.”

It’s almost like they sound apologetic. _Almost._

He sighs, “Both of you, suit yourselves to one of my hoodies. I’m not going to let you freeze.”

The matching Cheshire cat grins he receives make him a bit wary, but what’s the worst that can happen, right? Not like his well-worn, old, maybe even dirty (oopss…), hoodies can be used for evil. 

They arrive at pack night and Derek is once again sporting a death look. Stiles swears they were making progress, but the last few weeks Derek seems back at square one.

He literally growled at Erica and Malia when they walked in, their arms around Stiles. He walks over to their Alpha.

“Hey sourwolf, I’m ordering pizza. I’ve taken all the orders, for you your regular?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, great. I’m gonna make your puppies their drinks. Save me a spot will you?”

He meant the last part as a joke. He knows as well as any other that Derek isn’t about the soft favourites treatment. But when he comes out the kitchen, a tray with glasses in his hand, he sees that there’s indeed an open spot for him. On the best couch, next to Derek. 

“Thanks Derek” He smiles at the older man. And promptly plops his legs on Derek’s lap because he seemingly has a death wish. Against all odds, Derek doesn’t say a thing. He just raises his eyebrows and drops his hands to Stiles’ ankles.

Stiles is sure everybody, including Lydia and Allison, can hear his beating heart. Scott shoots a questioning glance his way. In response, Stiles pointedly looks at his feet. Scott’s eyes bug out of his head.

What Stiles doesn’t see is how the pack share some really smug looks. Especially Erica and Malia seem incredibly pleased with themselves.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles and Lydia are working on their history project together when Lydia jumps up and shoves her heels out of the way. She stalks over to his closet and starts throwing clothes around the room.

“Ehmm, Lydia, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m just going to borrow a shirt. I’m chilly.”

“No wonder with that flimsy dress you’re wearing,” Stiles mutters.

“Excuse me?” Lydia spins around.

“I said, do as you please.”

“I thought so.”

She then continues her rampage through his closet. The long sleeve she eventually grabs matches the colour of the floral print on her dress to perfection. He’s not sure why that surprises him.

Lydia comes back to his bed and drops down next to him. They finish their project in peace and when they’re done, Lydia shuffles around until she’s practically in his lap.

“Stiles, work your magic on me, _now_.”

A smile graces his lips and he starts working on her sore muscles. The first time she’d asked, he’d been a little weirded out. Jackson wasn’t too fond of the idea either. But Allison and Scott apparently told her about his amazingly skilled massages, and well, he wasn’t about to face Lydia’s wrath.

By now, the whole pack comes to him when they have sore backs. He’s even Jackson’s go-to guy after lacrosse games. The only one who hasn’t asked for a massage yet is Derek. Stiles smiles to himself. Like the almighty alpha would want a relaxing massage.

They don’t have a meeting or pack night planned, but the loft is their hangout spot and it’s Saturday afternoon. So Stiles finds himself picking up Jackson and driving to the loft.

When they arrive, Kira and Mason are already there. Isaac and Derek are home as well. Lydia pulls Stiles towards the couch declaring she needs a cuddle. Jackson sends her a wounded look. She winks at him and he suddenly understands why she absolutely reeks of Stilinski.

He trots behind them while Lydia cuddles up into Stiles’ side. He sits down on Lydia’s other side and starts rubbing her feet. If the approving smile she sends him says anything, he’s in for a night as a reward for not being difficult. He finds that not being a dick around the pack pays off more and more.

Lydia made hanging over Stiles to agitate Derek to an absolute art that evening. It figures that she’d be the one to complete their master plan.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The next morning Stiles drives towards Derek’s loft to hang out there. Scott’s out, his dad is working and well, frankly, he likes hanging out with Derek.

Derek opens the door in pyjama bottoms and a worn-out henley. Stiles falters for a moment. He wasn’t prepared. But he got a grip pretty quickly. Derek didn’t freak him out anymore. Aside from him desperately trying to hide his crush, he was totally on ease with Derek.

“So, what do you say. Pancakes?”

Derek just nods and shuffles towards his coffee machine. Derek needs his coffee in the morning, just like Stiles. And when he walks into the kitchen, Derek shoves a cup his way. Bless him.

Stiles enthusiastically starts making pancakes but in his wild movements, he forgot the coffee still standing on the counter. And naturally, spills it all down his front. His shirt, jeans and socks are soaked.

“Shit!”

Derek runs over, a worried look on his face.

“Was it still hot? Stiles, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, just completely soaked. Fuck!”

Stiles starts to strip of his wet t-shirt. Derek averts his eyes and awkwardly clears his throat. “I’ll grab you a dry shirt. And a pair of sweats.”

Stiles eyes him funnily when he walks away. He shrugs it off and strips out of his soaked pants.

When Derek returns and sees Stiles standing there, naked bar his underwear, he almost runs into the kitchen door. Which is weird. Since Derek is normally all graceful and shit.

“You okay, Sourwolf?”

There’s no answer. And while it might have sounded a bit muffled from inside Derek’s shirt, he’s like 99% certain that Derek still heard him.

When he finally manages to free his head, he sees why Derek didn’t answer. He’s looking anywhere but at Stiles, taking deep breaths through his mouth.

“Derek?” Stiles slowly walks closer. “What’s up man?”

Derek just growls. Like that would still deter him.

“Seriously, dude. You have been even more growly than usual these past two weeks. The fuck is going on?”

But when he gets close enough to see Derek’s face, he sees that while Derek is partly shifted, he doesn’t look mad. In fact, he looks –

He looks _aroused._

Stiles grabs his hand, and it’s like a spell breaks.

Derek growls louder and promptly hides his face in Stiles neck.

“You smell really good,” comes the muffled explanation.

Sadly for Derek (and Stiles because this is kinda hot honestly), that is not enough explanation.

“Der, you might have to explain a bit more. I love you but this is kinda weird.”

“You love me?”

 _Shit. Fuck. Aboard mission._ “Well, yeah like pack" – Derek raises an eyebrow – "Okay like I’m in love with you but please don’t kill me I will get over it I promise shit Derek what are you doi–

And then he can’t say anything else to apologize. But something tells him Derek isn’t looking for an apology. It might be the fact that they’re kissing, but who knows, it could also be the way Derek sucks a hickey on his neck. Or the way he hugs Stiles closely and contently smells his scent on Stiles (it finally clicked what all the fucking clothes sharing was about when Derek shyly mumbles _now you smell like mine_ ).

Or it might be the fact that the pack chooses that moment to barge in and start whooping and cheering.

“I thought you dickheads would never get together! Now get married and love each other to the moon and back forever and ever please.”

Stiles for his part just looks fondly at Derek as he hums a cheeky  _yes please_.

 

((They have an official getting-together talk after the pack leaves. And they work out a compromise that now that the pack knows he's with Derek, it's okay for him to smell like them too - They need to pack bond, Der. Yeah, with their pack mom, I understand. _What do you mean_ packmom?!))

 


End file.
